opfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gremory D Diavel
|jname = |rname = |ename = |first = |affltion = |ocupation = |jva=Wikipedia: |eva= |extra1 = |epithet = |bounty = }} |devil fruit= }} Appearance Personality Diavel apparent personality traits is his demonic devious vulgar and threaten demeanor He usually acts in a vulgar, bizarre, threatening manner or to intimidate or disturb around him into getting what he wants. He has a cunning, goal-oriented mind and does not seem to care what means he uses to accomplish those goals. His sense of morals is lax, but he is quick to find the moral flaws of others, which he keeps recorded in his "Book of Threats" or "Devil's Handbook", and uses this information to blackmail everyone and figures of authority into placing him in a position of power. Diavel is absolute to his authority as the captain of his crew and doesn't tolerate anyone in crew refusing his commands or orders and would often intimidate others into taking the action he wants by waving around his vast arsenal of firearms. Even without having to take direct action, His mere reputation is enough sometimes to make most individual fear him and this applied to many individual in his crew. He is also has blackmail many and controlled in given then what he want such as money gather new weapon for himself and his crew or gain more advantage. Diavel has habit calling people idiot when they did something noticeably stupid or made a mistake. Diavel devious nature made a majority of his crew fear him or annoyed by him. Diavel sometime made decision without considering consequence such as when he bought a large quality of food or weapon use up all the Money he currently has. Diavel is also somewhat a glutton and enjoyed a lot food though not in a extent like his friend Edwin and can sometime be extremely greedy when it come to food. Diavel rarely call people by their names and often called them by their occupation or by their Appearance the few people he often called by name Ace Sabo Rio Robin and recently Nami. Diavel is very straight forward and flexible when get root of problem and his attitude and strong mentality of his allows him to get to the root of the problem, and allows him to figure out the most simple way of solving it. Diavel is also noted to enjoy bluffing and taunting his enemy in order to catch them off guard and often leave big impression and made them underestimated him in order increased chance of success in his plans and defeating his enemies. Diavel hardly has interest in woman and rarely pay attention to them when he doesn't see any use to him and react indifferently when he see Nami naked and didn't feel any bother bathe together with the opposite sex and did not act in aroused manner and shown to have very little modesty and an unusual view on the concept in general as he openly walked into bathroom when Nami was still bathe. He also hasn't yet displayed any romantic inclinations, having nonchalantly refused to marry Lola and Hancock without a second thought. Diavel also has an indifferent behavior towards marriage. While he knows what marriage is, he doesn't seem to care about that concept as when Sanji was in an arranged marriage with Pudding, he did not care if he got married and only cared more about him returning to the crew. He also didn't object to Absalom trying to marry Nami and only commented on how "brave" he was to want to marry her. Ironically, despite his lack of interest in all things love related, Diavel does has a close relation with few women such as Rio and Nami and has earned the affections of many women along his travels such as Alvida's admiration, the love of Boa Hancock, quite a few of whom are royalty. He also earn the affection few female members of his crew of such as Nami and Rio. Diavel is extremely intelligence cunning and deceptive he often bluff and deceive his enemy with bluffs trickery and deception and also Excellent Strategist In battle His High tactical and innovative skills. He can easily adapt to hindering situations such as Mr. 3's Candle Lock or Enel's Gloam Paddling into an attack. He also used a mirror to reflect Foxy's Noro Noro Beam attack. He also figured out how to defeat Crocodile's Devil Fruit how to use Soru from sight, developed a number of effective counters to Enel's "Mantra" ability and, most recently, learning everything Silvers Rayleigh had to teach him about Haki in a year and a half (even though Rayleigh mentioned that two years were too short a time to learn about Haki). Along with his cunning mind is also combine having great leadership skills. An example of his leadership where he usually order crew around and prepare for any situation some believe that Diavel was irresponsible due to having making seemly reckless order but Diavel all way responsible as Captain as he ensuring the survival of his crew In the Water 7 Arc in which a portion of the Crew, some Galley-La foremen, and the Franky Family are present. Diavel brings the three together by pointing out that they now have a common enemy and should form an alliance to take back what the enemy has taken. Another time could be when he takes on the burden of being a Captain and does not hold back when dueling Usopp, and choose not to take back Usopp until he apologized for his actions in Dressrosa when Franky voices opposition to Trafalgar Law's plan, getting everyone on the same page by having them assist the Tontatta dwarves in their efforts to overthrow Doflamingo. Crew members also listen to his orders without question when he is serious, all respecting his position. In the Sabaody Archipelago Arc, Jewelry Bonney comments on how not just anyone could order Zoro around, since Zoro seemed to be so independent and ruthless. Yet he respects Diavel's commands when the time calls for it. Despite all his peculiar traits and habits (with his trademark devious behavior), Diavel's most defining part of his personality is the ability to make allies out of absolutely anyone (including former enemies, villains and even Whitebeard himself), which is said by Mihawk to be the most dangerous ability in the world. When other individuals heard Diavel mention that he, his crew, and the people they meet are friends or comrades, it touched the hearts of others who were later grateful to Diavel and his crew and support them, like Karoo, Vivi, Nefertari Cobra, and Fukaboshi. That also applies to Nami and Chopper who later joined the Straw Hat Pirates. Diavel is very loyal to his crew-mates and other friends, and can lose his temper quickly if they are harmed in any way (a trait that he apparently shares with the late Pirate King). Diavel is willing to do drastic things to avenge and defend those dear to him, even if it means breaking a promise to his friends, such as striking Bellamy down for attacking Montblanc Cricket's crew, and punching World Noble Saint Charlos in the face for shooting Hatchan, despite promising not to defy the World Nobles. Diavel despises people who hurt betrayed their Allies and When sees anyone betraying or hurting their own comrades, he would stand up for the victims (even if they are enemies). Notable examples of this are Captain Kuro killing his own crew, Don Krieg attacking Gin, Boa Hancock petrifying her fellow Kuja tribe members, Caesar Clown using his subordinates as mere guinea pigs Donquixote Doflamingo treating Bellamy cruelly despite the latter's admiration for the former, and Charlotte Pudding planning to kill Sanji at the wedding and making him believe she loved him. In fact, on Whole Cake Island, Diavel engaged in a fight against Charlotte Cracker to protect Pound. Diavel also does not tolerate if anyone accuses his subordinates and friends of being disloyal to him as Cracker claimed Sanji would be happy with marrying Pudding and the "low class pirate" to "get packing" which Diavel found it highly offensive. Sanji even pointed out during his fight with Vergo that he was the type of person Diavel would hate the most due to the vice admiral's betrayal of G-5 and attacking his subordinates despite their admiration for him. Diavel values and belief often inspires others to side with him as a result. Notable among these people are Boa Hancock, Jinbe, and Emporio Ivankov, who would not have helped him out otherwise, given their individual beliefs. He also shows respect for things that a person is willing to die for, be it a treasure or a secret, to the point of even fighting to protect that which the person would throw their lives away over. The most noticeable action of this would be when he protected the Gorgon Sisters' secret by using his own body to cover the mark on Boa Sandersonia's back, even though they were trying to kill him. Relationships Main Crew Because he is the captain and recruited all the crew mates personally or were his Friends that join him when he began his Pirate Career, Diavel cares tremendously for his crew. As far as captaincy is concerned, Diavel sees his crew as the most important thing he has and consider them his Friends in contrast to other pirate captains, who mostly sees theirs as subordinate underlings. Diavel greatly care for his crew though he doesn't show it. Though Diavel often threaten them with his Fire Arms whenever they start questioned his order or refuse to do what he command or do thing without his pressmission and often get into argument such as Nami who often disobey his command. As Such He all way keep his crew in line by kick them around or threaten them his gunfire up for showing him disrespect or not following his orders and often make do punishment game though He doesn't harsher punishment like his grandfather. As Such Many Members of the Crew Fear him causing them to believe that Diavel was the Incarnate of the Devil itself seeing how Diavel Blackmail and controlled them for his own uses and his extreme devious nature. Much like Shanks, Diavel is the kind of benevolent pirate captain who does not seek to actively harm others unless they give him and his crew (or anyone he cares about) a very good reason to. While often frustrated at Diavel's Rude and Devious nature, his crew trust him unconditionally. They also show great concern for him when he is put in life-threatening situations. Their loyalty was high to the point where all of them refused to hand him over to Bartholomew Kuma, even though the latter promised to spare their lives just for the captain's life. It can be said that Diavel has both greatly impacted and changed the lives of each of his crew members and is typically the one cited as having revived each of their dreams. Edmond Drake Drake is Diavel's Friend since Childhood and later the First Mate of Devil Bat Pirates when they meet again in the Grand Line Portgas D Ace Steler Edwin Edwin is Diavel's Friend Being the polar opposite of Diavel in term of personality he is more gentle and has big heart. But both of them has similarities they are very protective Arclight Vector Vector is Diavel Friend since childhood and Adviser he often take action for his Captain Best Interest such recruiting members two the crew and provide insight for Diavel's plans Steler Rio Roronoa Zoro Zoro was one of first member he recruited to his Crew a bounty hunter who decided to serve under Diavel as a pirate after he saved his life from a dishonorable death at the hands of a corrupt Marine, but vowed if Diavel ever got in the way of his ambition, he will kill him. Later in the series, they have developed a very close bond which is underlined by their tremendous amount of trust and respect for one another, to the point where Zoro is willing to die for Diavel's dream to become Pirate King and sacrifice his own dream of becoming the world's greatest swordsman. Diavel respect Zoro and consider him valuable member of the crew although Diavel would often punish him When he disobey or failing badly and make him drink Spicy sauce for sleeping during a crisis Michael Nami Diavel and Nami relationship was antagonistic. Diavel recognized Nami skill in Navigation want her to be his navigator even though Nami refuse because she hates pirates. They often bicker with each other and Nami is only person who often questioned his decision and Nami often scolds Diavel making decision without considering the consequence. Despite this Nami respects him as a captain and Diavel respect her for her skills in Navigation Eventually, their relationship grew and developed and Nami became very closed to Diavel and has deep trust in him and views him as a great source of strength and comfort. When Nami fell sick just prior to the Drum Island Arc, and without a doctor on board, Diavel desperately tried to help Nami the only way he knew how. He consistently stayed by her side A running gag throughout the series is that everyone asks if she is Diavel's girlfriend (emphasized in the anime) and always she responds with a scary disgusted expression about that and that she and Diavel are only friends and only have a Captain and Navigator relationship. Despite what she claim she does has romantic affection for him Usopp Vinsmoke Sanji When they first met in Baratie, Diavel took a great interesting in Sanji not only for his superior cooking skills but also for his kindness by generously cooking a meal for the starvng Gin, which impressed him seeing how his fellow Chef refuse when he couldn't pay for the food and to the point that he is determined to recruit Sanji as his cook. Nojiko Tony Tony Chopper Goodwin Makarov Broder Lana Nico Robin Diavel and Nico Robin first began as enemies, but after Robin saves his life in Alabasta Diavel allow her join as she has proven useful to him with her skill Archaeologist grows to trust her more deeply Robin is especially grateful to him for taking her in despite the risks it involved, as well as for pursuing her all the way to Enies Lobby and directly opposing the World Government. At Water 7, Diavel reveals that he is very impressed by Robin's intelligence and eventually value as a important crew member when he is talking about her with the mayor Iceburg. As such, Diavel always turns to Robin for information and explanation whenever they encounter an unfamiliar person, place, or thing. At first she joined the crew because Diavel had saved her life when she wished to die, and had nowhere else to go, but eventually all of the crew members became important to her personally. Out of all the crew members, Robin is the most tolerant of Diavel Vulgar and Devious Nature and actually finds it amusing Robin is also one of the few members of the crew who unquestioningly follows Diavel order or decision into any dangerous adventure he wants to embark on. Steler Alice Marin Paulie Franky Brook Kuro Henrich Kenmaru Ivan Denzel Side Crew The Side crew members are member that doesn't play any important role in the ship but relied on them on manpower and refer them as The Cabin Crew the total member of the Cabin Crew are 76 Ceberos Ceberos is Diavel pet companion Ha-Ha Brothers Koburo Arthur Johnny and Yosaku Red Turban Bandits The Red Turban Bandits are group of Bandits that were infamous in the East Blue Diavel defeated them made 23 of them as part of his crew including the Leader Criminal Thugs Diavel had forcefully recruit a total 17 two bit criminal into the crew most of them were from a gang of thief and bandits Mr 9 and Miss Monday Steve Impel Down Prisoners Diavel has recruit a number of criminals that were imprison at Impel Down and recruit a total of 23 people in the Abilities and Powers As the Captain of the Devil Bat Pirates Diavel has full authority over the crew Physical Abilities Despite his relatively average physical stature compared to most of the world's powerful fighters, Diavel has developed significant physical strength to match them. His grandfather Gid used harsh and unorthodox training methods such as leaving him alone in the wilderness as a young child to grow stronger as well as several years of further rigorous training in the extremely harsh environment in Mt. Colubo and Rusukaina. A notable example of this strength was on Dressrosa when he used his foot to block a stomp by Donquixote Doflamingo, a man nearly twice his height with immense physical power of his own, without any leverage.Earlier that day, he had effortlessly flipped over the massive gladiator Spartan, defeating him. In Skypiea, he was capable of moving around during his fight against Enel despite having a massive golden ball molded around his hand, and even climbed up a massive beanstalk with it. Diavel has utilized his Devil Fruit Gears to tremendously increase his physical strength and subdue powerful opponents like Blueno, Rob Lucci, and Donquixote Doflamingo. He took out a member of the Marines' Giant Squad with a single Gear Third punch, and two years later, he defeated the powerful giant Hajrudin with a single Gear Second punch to the face. On Fish-Man Island, the Sea Kings believed he would have completely destroyed the gigantic ship Noah before it would have landed had they not stopped him. When he was imprisoned in Wano Country, he wore Seastone handcuffs that significantly weakened him and prevented him from using his Devil Fruit, and he exploited his prison labor as a new training method to get stronger in his weakened state, being able to lift and carry hundreds of blocks several times his size, and a few days later was able to break through the helmet of the vice warden Daifugo and injure him with a simple kick. Tatical Skill Intelligence and Cunning One of Diavel most devastating skil of all is his steel-trap mind intelligence and cunning. Diavel is expert strategist with a clever and cunning demeanor, he is a force to be reckoned with using bluff deception and trickery to gain any smallest possible advantage to gain upper hand He can also think up to 100 strategies quickly, no matter the scenario, and even if he is under harsh conditions, he manages to stay focused. With his cunning mind and force of will He prove himself to force to reckon with outsmarted many individual who are cunning and deceptive themselve such as Crocodile Moriah and Doflamingo. To match his tactical and cunning prowess, Diavel is extremely observant, able to detect potential weakness in powerful enemies and made strategies to exploit their specific weakness. Such Example were In his first fight with Crocodile, Diavel noticed that he could make his opponent's body tangible with liquid, and before their second fight he taunt Crocodile to attack so he could throw large quantities of water against the Shichibukai to catch him off guard to make him tangible. He took it a step further in their third and final fight by using his blood as the liquid. When Mr. 3 bound his arms and legs with candle-shaped wax bindings, Luffy immediately began using these bindings as powerful blunt weapons to demolish Mr. 3's other wax creations. When he became allies with Mr. 3 in Impel Down, Luffy requested that he be powered up with the wax once again to fight Magellan, and he was successfully able to hit the warden without being poisoned. Another Example During his fight He didn't bother dodge Enel Lightning Attacks because He is immune to lightning since he made out of Rubber and was able hit Enel despite him be Logia User. Two of Marine Admiral Aokiji and Kizaru noted his extremely cunning as frighting which could make him a extremely dangerous individual. History Category:Characters